


Charcoal Skies and Heavy Hearts

by FaithInDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth, Heavy Angst, Hokage Sasuke Uchiha, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Naruto stop hating on your shower, Nightmares, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sasuke gets emotional over flowers, Song Lyrics, bittersweet endings, dorks being dorks, proposing, save Sasuke 2016, shower shenanigans, the sweetness has upgraded to rot your entire existence, this is trash im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithInDawn/pseuds/FaithInDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Oneshots and Drabbles based around the pairing SasuNaruSasu</p><p>On Hiatus at the moment due to me starting college. The last few weeks have been pretty hectic and tiring, and have left me to worn out to really get the motivation to write. I should be back soon, don't worry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, http://someone-who-is-there.tumblr.com/ posted some headcannons a day or so back for SNS and I fell in love with a bunch of them. I decided why not make my first fanfic on here a bunch of drabbles based on her headcannons :D
> 
> I did ask permission to use these, and i'd like to give a huge thank you to her for allowing me to use them UwU
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me here: http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

❀ Naruto likes to stroke Sasuke’s hair at night because Sasuke has ongoing nightmares about his past, and Naruto wants to make him feel at ease. 

* * *

 

Both Naruto and Sasuke deal with their nightmares in different ways.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto’s nightmares cause him to freeze up, no noise, and no movement. He awakens, body sticky with sweat, breathing harsh but quiet. Blue eyes staring at the ceiling in a fear induced haze until he’s snapped out of his trance.

It’s normally Sasuke who does this, shifting in the large double bed they share, eyelids fluttering sleepily. Warm hands sliding over shaking shoulders, pulling the blonde in, cradling him in strong familiar arms until he falls back into the throngs of sleep, the sound of Sasuke’s heartbeat guiding his path.

Naruto sometimes wonders if the marks on their palms gave them some kind of higher connection, for every time he wakes in such a state, Sasuke is normally there to calm him down, as though he sensed the oncoming storm and awoke accordingly.

All in all, while Naruto’s nightmares are normally quiet, rare affairs, Sasuke’s are most defiantly not.

They’re much more common than the bright haired Jinchuuriki's, and much more violent. Heaving body shooting upright, fumbling hands ripping back the duvet as quaking legs wriggle themselves over the side of the bed. For all Naruto’s sleep weighs on the heavy side, said events always awaken him from his slumber.

There’s always a pattern to these nights. Naruto will awaken slowly, blearily peering around the room until his gaze settle on the bowed figure of Sasuke Uchiha. He won’t say a word, as he slips silently out of bed, feet padding against wooden floorboards as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

Making a cup of hot chocolate only takes a couple of minutes, and for all that Sasuke complains about how much he hates anything sweet, Naruto has discovered early on in their relationship that the warm honeyed Beveridge helps tremendously in soothing the raven’s nightmare induced state.

And so, once the chocolaty liquid is ready, Naruto will quietly makes his way back to the bedroom, Sasuke still sitting in the exact spot from before Naruto left. The cup is placed down on the bedside table next to Sasuke, and warm tan hands reach out towards the paler man, one running softly through raven locks while the other guides a still-shaking hand over to the drink.

Some nights they sit there for ages, often in silence, yet occasionally Sasuke’s low voice will fill the air, reminiscing on memories long passed, shakily talking of the panic causing nightmares that burst the calm of the night so abruptly. It does him well, Naruto often thinks, speaking of what troubles him, even if it is only on rare occasions. Sasuke’s is plagued by so many horrors, so many ghosts, that setting some free every now and then really helps lift some of the weight weighing down on the Uchiha’s shoulders.

On most nights, though, Naruto will idly sit by Sasuke’s side, fingers intertwined as he rubs his thumb gently over the back of Sasuke’s hand. He’ll wait for the raven to finish the drink, then slide himself back into bed, coercing the Uchiha to join him. He’ll wrap Sasuke up in his arms, tucking his head underneath his chin and curling his arms and legs protectively around his husband. Tan fingers will worm their way up towards ebony locks, stroking and petting the silky strands carefully. He’ll stay this way, easing the Uchiha back into the world of dreams, fingers not stopping until the rise and fall of Sasuke’s  scarred chest is even and untroubled; and then, only then, will he drift off, burying himself into the body he’s wrapped around, finding a tremendous amount of comfort in the man he can safely and happily call home.

 


	2. And the ground was stained red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble based off of Someone-who-is-there's will be posted tomorrow, as it's not finished yet. I had meant to finish it today but instead my mind came up with this.
> 
> Once again, if anyone want's to chat or offer any headcanons or ideas please do! I'm following the tag ' Charcoal Skies and Heavy Hearts ' and my tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ so give me message UwU 
> 
> I felt so angsty tonight (I blame the trailer for Season 2 of Voltron) and through said angst this monstrosity was born... enjoy?? c:

For all that Sasuke claims to wish Naruto dead, he never expected to see such a thing come to fruition. Naruto is a ray of sunshine, a shining visage in his grey life, he’s warm and bright and loud and not… this.

Not this quiet, cold, lifeless mess.

Not a motionless body strewn out in his arms, staining the purple sleeves of his shirt with rusting red.

Sasuke stares down at the body in his arms in a daze, Sharingan etching every stitch of detail painfully into his memory. Tanned skin is ashen and bruised, cuts oozing slow streams of blood, blood that stains golden locks, marring the sunshine strands. Unseeing cerulean orbs gaze lifelessly back at Sasuke, their once vibrancy dulled to an ocean grey.

The source of most of the blood staining the former Jinchuuriki’s frame comes from the large deep slash going from the top of his torso to his waist. The shaking Uchiha glances over the gaping wound, eyes boring into the gruesome sight of his ex-teammates insides, then looks away, red turned black eyes landing woozily on a spot to his far right.

He slides the broken body to the ground and carefully unzips his shirt, pulling the blood splattered material away from his own body and onto the one in front of him. He wraps Naruto up with a rare tenderness, hands pausing momentarily to slide lash framed eyelids closed.

Once the shirt is tightly wrapped around the frail body, Sasuke slinks his arms underneath the still frame and heaves the Uzumaki up into his arms. He stands with a practised grace, cradling the heavy weight in his arms as though it was one the most precious things in the entire world.

_(He **was** one of the most precious things in the entire world, something old and lost, buried deep in Sasuke’s mind cries out, voice calling out mournfully in the darkness. The Uchiha attempts to ignore it, but with the circumstance at hand, the child like chime echoes around his head like a melancholy symphony. It causes a sharp burst of pain to ricochet through his chest)_

Maybe, if they had been in a similar position years ago, both boys would have been teased by Kakashi for ‘tormenting’ themselves to what’s commonly known as a ‘Bridal lift’ Maybe Sakura would have been standing at the side, expression a mixture of amusement and annoyance, most likely due to the fact that it wasn’t her in the ravens arms. Maybe Naruto would be spluttering in his arms, loud, warm and filled with life.

The Maybe of the moment hangs like a heavy weight on Sasuke’s shoulders, because although he’s cut his bonds as much as he can with team 7 and the emotions and memories accompanied with that time, there’s still the occasional ache that spurs through him. The occasional pining of want for a family left behind, abandoned.

His footsteps are heavy, the only noise being the harsh crinkle of leaves underfoot. Up ahead, at the edge of the clearing, he can see three figures race into view. Kakashi appears first, with Sakura not far behind. Sasuke’s replacement is last, pausing further behind the former two, similar features to his own drawing into a blank mask as dark eyes scan the scene.

Kakashi steps forward slowly, eyes staring at the bundle in Sasuke’s arms. He’s late, Sasuke thinks idly, as he makes his way closer to the group, as usual. The Maybe’s and what ifs come back full force, rattling through Sasuke’s brain, presenting endless possibilities. Maybe, if Kakashi had arrived earlier, this could have been avoided. Maybe if Sakura had arrived earlier, she could have saved Naruto from the pull of death. Maybe if Naruto had full-filled his promises of becoming stronger than Sasuke so he could bring him back to Konoha, he might have stood a chance.

_(Maybe… if Sasuke had acted when he should have, he could have stopped the killing blow dished out by his last living relative. But he hadn’t… he had just stood back, and watched)_

Through the noiseless buzz enveloping Sasuke’s mind, he can vaguely hear Sakura’s choked sobs, gross and wet and blubbering. He ignores it in favour of stewing in his own regrets. Two people, now. Two people he’s failed. Two people, the only two he really ever cared for after the events of the Uchiha Massacre, have died thanks to him.

Kakashi doesn’t stop him as he silently brushes past, neither does Sakura. His replacement, Sai, takes a step forward, as though meaning to stop the Uchiha, but he falters. His hand reaches out, eyes wide and disbelieving, until he meets the sharp gaze of the carrier of their dead teammate. His replacement’s hand falls down, softly thumping against his thigh, then the young man retreats altogether, and Sasuke steps by. Royal in his gait, steady in step. His slinks into the overhanging trees, shoes becoming soiled with mud.

He stops at the feeling of rain, slipping through the leaves above him to patter at his back. The clearing he’s in is small but bright, filled with colourful flowers.

Sasuke leans back against the nearest tree and slides his body to the ground. He pulls the cold body in his arms close to his chest, burying damp cheeks into once stainless locks. It’s in this moment, alone with nothing but the remnants of his past self to keep him company that he allows himself to let go.

His cries are more soundless whimpers than anything else, barely to be heard over the soft patter of rain hitting the leaves on the trees. Tears slip down pale cheeks, soaking into the bed of hair resting underneath Sasuke’s chin.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke tries to quench the harsh sob that escapes his lips. His hands are shaking uncontrollably, but that doesn’t stop him from gripping onto Naruto with vigour. He pulls his legs up further towards his body, cradling the lifeless form closer to his frame.

‘ _Gone_ ’, his mind murmurs, and Sasuke clenches his eyes closed at the thought. ‘ _Everyone we love, everyone we’ve ever loved… gone._ ’

The thought plagues him until the last flickers of sunlight are quenched out by the night’s inky grasp. It’s at this time that he stands up, ready to move on again. He has a team to return to, a family member to avoid with a grief filled urgency…

But most important of all, he has a body to bury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made a couple mistakes in here, so if anyone spots anything don't be afraid to tell me :3  
> Hopefully I'll update once everyday, but there may be kinks in this pattern, we'll see.


	3. In which Naruto has an unusual hate for the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep Boop after the last chapter I think you guys deserve some fluff :D  
> Once again this Headcannon is one of Someone-who-is-there's and I have been given permission to use it! All the Headcannons are here if anyone was wondering: http://someone-who-is-there.tumblr.com/post/147633565666/what-are-your-sns-headcanons 
> 
> If you have any headcannons or prompts you wouldn't mind me writing give me a shout over at my tumblr: http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/  
> As always i'll be tracking the tag ' Charcoal Skies and Heavy Hearts '  
> I hope you enjoy UwU

❀ They have hectic mornings, and they rush around and shower together. Naruto complains most of the time because their shower isn’t big enough for the both of them. 

* * *

 

Sasuke had been elbowed, sharply, in various parts of his body exactly five times; and it was only half past seven in the morning. He wasn’t even fully awake and yet for some reason he had been tormented to several sharp prods of his boyfriends flailing arms.

To be fair, he really should be used to this kind of treatment. Hectic mornings were common for the pair, and accidental bumps and bruises all part of their daily routine.

But honestly, five times – _make that six, Sasuke grumbled to himself, rubbing at the side of his face and glaring at his blonde haired partner who had started humming happily while he slathered his newly acquired body wash over his shoulders_ – was pushing the limits.

“Will you watch where you shove your elbows” Sasuke’s low voice broke through Naruto’s humming, pausing him in his tracks. “One would think you nothing more than a civilian with how much spatial awareness you possess”

Almost instantly the raven knew he’d made a mistake. The narrowing of his boyfriends eyes confirmed such a thing. Naruto stepped up to Sasuke, pouting in annoyance.

“Oh… I’m sorry _dear_ ” He growled, crossing his arms over his chest, momentarily ignoring the spray of water pattering down on the pair. “This kind of thing wouldn’t happen if we had a bigger shower!”

Sasuke sighs and mentally buckles himself in for the long run. In his weary minded state, he’d forgotten about how grumpy the blonde could be in the morning, especially concerning their not so big shower they normally had to share.

“You were the one who picked this apartment in the first place, Dobe” Sasuke easily quips back, the argument practically ingrained in his memory by now.

Naruto splutters, face turning red with anger. He opens his mouth to retort, but Sasuke, too tired to deal with another mundane argument, takes it upon himself to stop him in his tracks.

The kiss is soft and familiar and does its job perfectly. Naruto easily sinks into the embrace, humming happily as he wraps tan arms around Sasuke’s waist and hugs him to his frame. After a moment, Sasuke pulls back, resting his forehead against the shorter males as he gazes into the others eyes.

“Situation aborted?” Sasuke teases. His lips quirk into an amused smile at the blank stare he receives in return.

Naruto flutters his eyes closed, bringing an arm up to his forehead as he dramatically heaves out a heavy sigh. “Oh Sasuke” He whines, moving his hand to cup Sasuke’s cheek. He opens his eyes, staring at the Uchiha with Pseudo sorrow flickering in cerulean orbs. “You truly are an evil man, tricking your boyfriend so”

Sasuke lets a disbelief tinged chuckle, while he steps away from the grinning male. “You’re such a weirdo” He murmurs fondly.

“Teme” The blonde replies, as though on instinct, though to be fair, the once insults had truly become more like terms of endearment over the years. The Jinchuuriki runs his eyes quickly over Sasuke’s frame, then turns around and shuts of the water.

“Seriously though” Naruto grouches, opening the glass door to the shower and stepping out, grabbing a towel as he goes. Sasuke follows him closely, skilfully tucking his own towel around his waist as he slips up beside his lover and reaches for his toothbrush. “We really need a bigger shower”

Sasuke hums thoughtfully, but doesn’t deem to offer his opinion. He honestly doesn’t mind the small shower, Naruto knows this. For Sasuke, what matters isn’t how big the shower or house is, or where it’s based. No, what matters to him, is that he has Naruto by his side.

Swirling his mouth out with a cup of water, Sasuke finishes up with brushing his teeth and quickly makes his way out of the room, heading towards their bedroom in order to dress himself for the day. He idly notices that the impromptu make-out session, if it could be called that, hardly cut into the short time the two had to get ready.

Naruto stumbles into the room a couple of minutes after Sasuke. He dresses with a practised efficiency, only pausing to allow Sasuke to adjust the straps on his Chest piece and armguards, and to return the favour.

Breakfast is a mostly quiet affair, only interrupted by the childish curses from Naruto. Used to the blondes spite towards the shower ( _And how silly was that?_ ), Sasuke lets the sharp murmurs wash over him. The familiarity of the scene is calming and allows him a moment of relaxation before they’re both rushed headfirst into an eventful day.

Eight am is the usual time they exit the house, just after putting their dishes into the sink, ready to be washed when they return home.

Sasuke finds himself rolling his eyes when he notices Naruto’s annoyed glare aimed in the direction of the bathroom. ‘ _Really_ ’ He thinks, a warm flush of fondness racing through his body as he nudges the blonde out of the door and locks up the house. ‘ _The shower’s size isn’t **that** bad’_.


	4. Blizzard (Of feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so first of I want to thank my best friend and awesome beta NinjaMeerkats. She literally beta'd this for me like five minutes before midnight, aha. 
> 
> The headcannon is, once again from Someone-who-is-there's collection, the links are in the last chapter.
> 
> Any prompts or headcannons you want to share? Give me a shout at http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ I'm always happy to hear from people :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

❀ Naruto’s nose turns constantly red when it’s cold outside, and Sasuke teases him about it. 

* * *

 

It was said to supposedly be one of the coldest winters Konoha had seen in over fifty years. Konoha wasn’t known to be blanketed in heavy coats of pristine white snow, but instead known for its warm weather and clear skies.

Honestly Naruto loved the rare occasions when the temperature dropped to such a degree that snow filled the sky. The glistening snowflakes were constantly the source to bright faced, starry eyed children who dash about, laughter floating through the streets alongside them.

As the season’s had transitioned from autumn to winter, the temperature had plummeted. By the end of November, frost had already made several appearances, so really it wasn’t much of a surprise to the citizens of Konoha when on one dark uneventful night in December, the sky had slowly been filled with falling flakes of frost.

What had been a surprise, though, was the amount that had fallen. Inches upon inches of the cold substance lined the streets, annoying the older generation and bringing new amounts of excitement to the younger generation.

Wrapping his coat tighter around his lithe frame, Naruto easily let a large grin settle on his face as he made his way slowly through the bustling streets. Even with the temperature as cold as it was, it didn’t stop the merchants and shop keepers going about with their business.

It also didn’t stop his favourite ramen stand from closing. The warm beverage was exactly what the blonde needed in this kind of weather, so he was lucky that old man Teuchi kept the stand open on days like these.

It didn’t take him long to get to the small stand. He pulled the flap back, opening his mouth to call out a greeting, but stopped in his tracks at the two familiar people sitting before him.

“Morning Teuchi” Naruto finally said. Shuffling inside and taking a space next to the darker haired of the pair. “Morning Sakura-chan, Morning Teme”

His two team-mates paused in their conversation to peer at him. A grin blossomed on Sakura’s face as she glanced at him, while Sasuke, in his normal silent greeting, nodded in his direction.

“Morning Naruto, I would ask what brings you here but it’s kind of obvious” Sakura giggled.

Naruto chuckled in reply, scratching the back of his head. He glanced over to Teuchi, asking for his usual, then turned back to the pair. “Yeah… It’s so cold outside, so I decided to have some Ramen to warm me up”

Sakura hummed in agreement as she fiddled with her chopsticks for a moment, then placed them on top of her bowl. Sasuke, on the other hand, snorted lightly, eyes studying the blondes face.

“Your face doesn’t really look like it needs any warming up” The Uchiha says, amusement flashing in dark eyes. Naruto crossed his arms, pouting in confusion.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He squawked, narrowing his eyes and leaning closer to the other male. He’s stopped in his tracks when a gloved hand reaches up and prods at the tip of his nose.

“Your nose looks like it’s been dipped in a can of red paint” Sasuke replies, a small smile quirking the edge of his lips. “Warm you up any further and it might stay that way”

Naruto rolls his eyes and batted away the hand in front of his face. “It’s cold out there, what do you expect”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, pulling back slightly to rest his elbow on the smooth surface of the stand counter. “Well neither I nor Sakura came in here looking like a tomato” He quips.

Naruto leaned back himself, ignoring the part of him that urged him to push back into the Uchiha’s personal space, and curl up in the heat he radiated. He turned towards the bowl of Ramen placed down in front of him and splits the chopsticks, twirling them in his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Sakura bring her hand up and slap it against the side of Sasuke’s head.

“Stop teasing him” She chides. A Grin forms on the Jinchuuriki’s cheeks as he peered smugly at the raven. Said expression is quickly wiped off though, as she continues speaking. “If you want to flirt, do it somewhere where I don’t have to watch, thanks”

Immediately, the blonde could feel his face flame up with embarrassment, next to him, his mind slyly notices that Sasuke’s face does the same.

“We weren’t…” Naruto splutters, the chopsticks in his hand twirling faster. “We… Sakura-chan”

The female’s laugh bounced around the stand. Sasuke bowed his head, as though doing so would take any attention away from him, or more importantly, his blushing visage.

“Whatever you say, Naruto” She cheerfully says, a mischievous grin planted on her face. “Whatever… you…say” 

_(Suffice to say, neither boys utter another word to each other until their flaming faces died down, and they had exited the Ramen stand with their pink haired team-mate.)_


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiggidy whatsup guys im obsessed with Pokemon GO, save me.   
> So i've kinda of given up trying to get a chapter out every day, not because I don't think i can, but more the times at which i write them are so inconsistent i normally have no clue what counts as a 'day' if that makes sense?. So i'ma try keep it consistent.
> 
> Once again this was Beta'd by the awesome Ninja-Meerkats (whose my babe, give her lots of mental hugs)  
> Headcannon is based off of one of Someone-who-is-there's lot. You can find them all in the beginning notes of Chapter 3. 
> 
> My tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ so please pop down and say Hi! I'm always happy to take headcannons/prompts to write.   
> Hope you enjoy!

❀ Sasuke has a hard time falling asleep when Naruto is away on a mission because he is afraid of getting nightmares and having nobody by his side.

* * *

 

Sasuke enters the empty apartment and sighs. He slips of his sandals, swapping them for the cat themed slippers Naruto had bought him for his seventeenth birthday, and trudges slowly, deeper into the quiet abode.

He doesn’t bother turning on the lights, but instead makes a bee-line for the bathroom. The shower he takes is quick as he doesn’t bother with washing his hair, but rather focuses more on the training induced sweat and grime covering him.

The routine he follows has him lazily brushing his teeth, then casually making his way towards the shared bedroom he sleeps in.

Except, on this particular night he won’t be sharing it with anyone.

Naruto had been called in earlier that day to accompany one of the newer ANBU squads in their mission. His expertise in the art of Fuuinjutsu made him the number one candidate for the job at hand, according to said blonde.

Sasuke understands this, he does… but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. Most of the time the two men are sent on missions together, and very rarely are they separated. The time’s they are separated, Sasuke often finds himself in the situation at hand.

Wide awake, with a crushing sense of something _(He refuses to accept it as fear)_ fluttering in his chest.

The Uchiha shifts as he settles his now pyjama clad frame into bed, cupping a warm mug of hot chocolate gently between pale hands. He settles the beverage on the bedside table, picks up the small novel resting there from its last usage, and opens it up.

And yet, even with his book to distract him, Sasuke still finds himself glancing to his right, as though if he looks enough times, his boyfriend would appear next to him.

He hated this, the feeling of loneliness that washed over him in spades. It made him feel weak, reminded him of younger days, where emotions were seen as hindrances and not strengths.

_(Reminded him of a large empty estate filled with the ghosts of his past; of curling up in his bed, shoulders shaking with the failing attempts to stem his tears; of singular meals placed on a much too large dining room table)_

What he hated even more than that, though, was the fact that he was entirely, utterly afraid to fall asleep.

Even after all these years, nightmares still plagued his dreams. It was more often than not, that they had him shooting upright in bed, arms shaking and breath heaving out in large panicked breaths.

He was lucky, in a sense, that most of the times this occurred, he had his blonde partner to soothe him. To run fingers through his hair, curl around him, encase him in a familiar presence that calmed his erratic mind and distracted him from the horrors his own brain conjured up for him.

But tonight he was alone. Terribly, terribly alone.

It wasn't even like this was the first time that he was. Not counting the years after him leaving and before his eventual return, he often had nights where there wasn't a warm presence to relax his frame; Wasn't the solid comfort of someone he trusted being there for him when he needed it the most.

But just because he had experienced said nights before, didn't mean the fear the fall asleep didn't exist. In fact, with him being so used to having someone there for him when he awoke from the night terrors, the idea of experiencing the feeling of being alone was twice as scary.

There wasn't much he could do though, besides try and make himself as comfortable as possible.

And so, he kept reading, well into the night. Kept awake until early in the morning by the lingering fear of the possible horrors that would most likely plague him in his sleep.


	6. The ordeals of loving your roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got out another chapter. So far i've been sticking with my plan of once a day chapters. If I ever decide to write other fics it might be that chapters come out slower, depends really :3
> 
> As always, if you have any prompts or headcannons pop it in my ask box here: http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful bae, Ninja-Meerkat, so big hugs to her. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Nope.”

There was a Pause, the sound of a body shifting, nails dragging against wallpaper, and then;

“Nope. Nope. Nope. Nopery Nope, Fuck that shit, there is no way in hell. I abosolutly freaken give up on life. Fuck that shit.”

Sasuke grunts in annoyance as he hears his roommate’s constant profanities. He’d woken up in the middle of the night to the blonde males cursing. He had no clue what was going on, but whatever it was Sasuke hoped it was resolved quickly. He had a Business Studies test later on in the day and he really needed his sleep.

He sighs in relief when silence finally settles on the shared apartment. Shifting onto his side, Sasuke rests his head onto his pillow ready to fall back asleep…

But rises back up again when he hears the slow creaking of his door opening.

“Oi… Teme?” A soft voices inquires. Sasuke exhales loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he grunts at the other male. “Can… can I…”

“Spit it out, Dobe. I don’t have all night” Sasuke grumbles, glaring at the twitching blonde standing in his doorway.

“S-shut up dammit” Naruto huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight…?”

Sasuke’s mind goes blank, going over the words spoken in his mind, not being able to fully comprehend what was said. “Sorry, what?!”

“Ugh you dick, don’t make me repeat myself”

Share a bed… with him? No, absolutely not, it was bad enough he had to share an apartment with his idiotic crush but sharing a bed would ruin him. Why did he even want to share a bed, the blonde had a perfectly good one of his own to sleep in! He voiced these thoughts, trying not to let the singe of panic he was feeling tinge into his voice.

“I can’t ever sleep in my bed again, its ... contaminated” The blonde spat, disgust etched into his words.

“What the fuck are you on about, Dobe. Did you piss yourself or something?”

“The fuck? Of course not you dick… there was a spider, okay?” Naruto creeps closer to the bed, his eyes shifting behind him for a moment, as though expecting to see said spider stalking him. “My beds useless, I refuse to touch it ever again”

“Are you…” Sasuke sits up fully, shivering slightly as cold air hits his uncovered chest. Naruto’s eyes flicker to his chest for a moment before meeting his gaze. “Are you fucking serious, it’s just a spider, stop being such a wimp. Go back to your own bed dammit”

“Pleaseeee” Naruto whines, blue eyes widening as pink lips pull into a pout. _(Sasuke can already feel his resolve crumbling, there’s no way he could ever resist those eyes… damn him and his stupid weakness for his idiotic roommate)_

With a mighty groan, Sasuke slams his body back into his pillow and pulls back the area of duvet to his right. “Don’t make me regret this” He mumbles, refusing to meet the excitable look that's most likely being sent his way. “If you start flailing, I’m kicking you out”

The mattress beside him dips down and a hand takes over Sasuke’s hold on the duvet. Sasuke turns away from his bed partner, trying to ignore the slight flush of his own cheeks, due to the situation. The bed settles down after a moment, the only sound being the quiet breathing of the man sleeping beside him.

Slowly Sasuke can feel himself drifting back into the land of sleep. Surprisingly enough the feeling of having the blonde by his side wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be.

He misses the quite mumble of ‘Goodnight Sasuke’ murmured behind him, and the slight shift of the mattress as the warm body sharing his bed space moves slightly closer.

*

He awakens to the feeling of a warm body clinging to his chest. Tickling locks of sunshine strands caress his chin, and for a moment Sasuke wonders if he’s somehow still dreaming.

But no, everything is one hundred percent real, from the slightly smaller male clinging to his frame, to the steady stream of sunlight filtering in through the gap in his curtain.

_(He was certain he had been facing the other way when he had fallen asleep. How he ended up in this predicament, he had no clue)_

He glances at his clock, noticing the time. Half an hour until his alarm rings, meaning he had half an hour to extract himself from the tight grip of the sleeping blonde. A part of him wants to stay like this, but he knew what the eventual reaction would be, when said blonde did wake up. Sasuke goes to try his first attempt at shifting out of the tight grasp, when a low murmur escapes the cuddling male’s lips, causing the raven to freeze, and a blush to bloom on his cheeks.

“Sasuke…”

The blonde head buries itself further into the crook of his neck. Sasuke, now slightly raised on his elbow from his failed extraction, gazes down at the male, his face an expression of shock.

Inside, a bubbling warm feeling spreads through him, but he pushes it down, burying it away just like he’s so used to.

He debates his options. He has to move at some point, right? Although Naruto was a heavy sleeper, he’d wake up eventually; And as much as he wants too, he can’t stay like this… can he?

**_Can he?_ **

‘Another ten minutes or so won’t hurt’, his mind supplies cheekily. He finds himself agreeing whole-heartedly to the idea, as he gazes down at the peaceful blonde.

And so, careful to not awaken the slumbering male, Sasuke slides back into his previous position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of this prompt here: 
> 
> Roomate AU where person A find something in their bed (something they’re scared of, spiders for example) and can’t sleep in it any more so they go to person B to sleep with them. Whether B is reluctant or not to let A sleep with them is up to you, but bonus if they’re not together yet.
> 
> The prompt was taken off of the awesome tumblr blog: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> If you need some material for a fic, or drabble piece this is an awesome place to get it!
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a two part thing, so theres possibly a second part to this to enjoy :D


	7. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFTTT THIS IS SUCH SUGARY TRASH IM SORRY.   
> It's the shortest one so far, but I think it's length fit the headcannon nicely. 
> 
> This is another headcannon used from Someone-who-is-there's lovely list, and you'll find said list in the chapters notes for chapter 3 :)
> 
> Have any prompts or headcannons you want to share?! Come pop them in my ask box over on tumblr: http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ I'm always happy to talk to people so don't be shy.
> 
> I'd also like to thank all of you've who've left a Kudos, or have simply read this little fic of mine! I hope you enjoy this next chapter ^o^

❀ They often end up standing quietly together, leaning into each other for support, breathing, fingers stroking down spines, smiling, exchanging light kisses after long missions. 

* * *

 

The room was empty bar the quiet couple joined by the hip, embracing in the middle of the small area.

Right and left hand respectively, clasped together. Foreheads resting against each other.

The taller of the two stroked the fingers of his right hand down the others spine. The caress lazy and calm. It brought a small serene smile onto the shorter man’s lips, and a light shiver running down his frame.

Breathes mingling together, they unlinked their hands, only to bring said appendages around each other, pulling their bodies closer. Knee to Knee. Chest to Chest.

Lips touching lips.

The kiss saccharine and light, full of small huffs of breath, and quaint smiles that tugged at the corners of their attached mouths.

They broke apart after a moment, staring at each other, eyes filled with warmth and longing.

The raven haired male brought his left hand, engraved on the palm with a small moon, up to the shorter males face. He cupped the tan cheek as he pulled back in for another kiss.

This one lasted longer, traces of tongue sweeping out to taste moist lips, tan hands gripping the ravens shoulders as his own hands swept down to caress the blondes hips.

The shorter of the two huffed, pulling back with a wide smile painted across his face. The raven followed after him, pressing light kisses on his scarred cheeks.

Cupping the back of the tanned males head, he curled around his lover, gently pressing the other into his chest. He was finally home, here, with the presence of the one he loved most wrapped up in his arms.

There honestly was nowhere else he wanted to be.

“Sasuke?” The blonde murmured, hands coming down to wrap around his waist.

“Hmm?”

A kiss was pressed onto his collarbone, and the arms around him tightened for a moment.

“Okaeri…” A pause, the grip loosened. “I missed you”

The raven sighed happily, nuzzling the blonde hair of his lover.

“Tadaima… Naruto” The raven sighed, nuzzling the blonde hair of his lover. “Tadaima”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Okaeri - welcome home  
> Tadaima – I’m home


	8. Let's make some sweet sweet Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFTT  
> omg this is such trash I love it honestly. (I'm also sorry for the title, i think im funny but i'm really not @o@)
> 
> Once again the prompt used was taken off of the blog http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you have any prompts or headcannons pop it in my ask box here: http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm not 100% sure if I'll get another chapter out tomorrow (I say, though I probs will) bc I'm contemplating starting a multi-chaptered fic (not sure what fandom for though)   
> I guess it all depends. So honestly all I can say is that it there may not be a chapter out tomorrow, who knows ^o^

Normally, Naruto hated Chemistry with the intensity of a thousand suns. It wasn’t the subject, per se, but more his Chemistry partner.

Sure, he loved Kiba with a passion, the guy was one of his best friends, his partner in crime! They walked dogs from the animal sanctuary they volunteer at together, skipped school l together!

But dear lord, was Kiba shit at Chemistry.

It was painful to watch the brown haired teen fiddle about with the equipment, and the amount of times Naruto had to stop him from nearly blowing up the classroom due to him just giving up and attempting to shove all the chemicals into one beaker at once? Naruto didn’t have enough fingers to count.

So it came as a huge relief when he walked into the spotless labs, only to find his partner was absent.

Orochimaru-sensei hadn’t walked in yet, so he quickly fired of a text to Kiba, lovingly nicknamed Dog-Breath in his contacts, asking him where he was, and settled down in his seat.

At exactly nine o’clock, knee high heels strode through the open door. The ever on time teacher swept his eyes across the room once, then positioned himself at his computer.

The roll-call that followed revealed to the blonde that it wasn’t only Kiba who was missing. Suigetsu Hōzuki also seemed to be absent. Naruto idly noted that the white haired boy was partnered up with his bastard of a crush, Sasuke Uchiha, and giddily he wondered if he would be paired with him.

His already bubbly mood elevated when it was announced he would be.

Honestly, Naruto couldn’t remember when his crush on the raven haired male had started. For so long all he could remember was the friendly rivalry between them, then suddenly everything changed. He found himself studying the male more, noting the way his dark eyes glittered when he became excited, or the flush that spread across his cheeks when he was angry.

Suffice to say, Naruto had quickly become smitten.

Picking up his back, Naruto moved his way to the back of the class and deposited himself next to the male. They exchanged their usual greetings _(Bastard and Idiot, respectively)_ and set to work on the task written on the whiteboard.

If Naruto thought he was smitten before, he was certain he was in love after working with the raven in Chemistry. Most of the time, their interactions were filled with mock-hateful jabs at each other, or focused on collaborative homework they were tasked to work together for.

Sitting down working through the project at hand, discussing various topics from Chemistry itself to their favourite Voltron character _(Naruto’s was Pidge, he’d always had a weakness for short sassy characters)_ was nice. It was a first for the blonde, to be chatting with the raven like this.

_Of course the occasional joking insult was thrown here and there, they wouldn’t be Naruto and Sasuke without them._

An added bonus of working with Sasuke, was that he was actually good at chemistry. His measurements were exact, and he didn’t half ass anything. Unlike Kiba, the other male knew what he was doing, which really should have been expected, the bastard was one of the top in their class, but working with Kiba for over a year tainted his views on such matters.

By the end of the lesson, they had finished the set of experiments given, and written down their notes for all four of them.

The look of bewilderment on Orochimaru-sensei’s face made Naruto smile. It weird having an impressed expression sent his way, and not the normal look of exasperation aimed in his and Kiba’s general direction.

When asked about how well they worked together, (making Naruto guess he wasn’t the only one with the awful chemistry partner), Naruto could only think of one thing to say.

And so, with a cheesy grin and a flirtatious wink in his stand in partner’s direction, Naruto gave his reply.

 

“It’s because there’s so much great... Chemistry, going on between us”

The collective groans of his classmates, (And the slight flush blooming on Sasuke’s cheeks) made the light smack on the head from an exasperated looking Orochimaru, totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt used is:
> 
> Your OTP is in the same Chemistry class together, and they each have a horrible lab partner. One day, their respective lab partners are absent, so they’re partnered up together. They do really well on the lab, so much that their teacher is surprised. Whenever anyone asks about it, Person A just casually says, “It’s because there’s so much great chemistry going on between us.” Bonus points if they aren’t in a relationship yet.
> 
> This wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes


	9. A Flower a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I made this one longer to make up for me not having updated :3
> 
> The prompt used is from here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148027577508/imagine-person-a-is-taller-than-person-b-when which is where I get most of my prompts ngl aha :D
> 
> I'll put the meanings of the flowers used at the authors notes at the end.
> 
> My tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ So please come along, i'm always up to chat so don't be shy! If you have any prompts or headcannons you'd like me to write, you can pop it in my ask box, and i'll be happy to comply!
> 
> I hope you guy's enjoy :)

Imagine Person A is taller than Person B. When they kiss, A usually has to bend down. This time, however, A asks B to stand on the stairs. When B does, A kisses B.

Or                         

The Three times Sasuke initiates the kiss, and the one time Naruto does instead.

* * *

 

Sasuke stared down at the flowers in Naruto’s hands, bubbling affection ripping through his chest, almost painfully. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, his eyes set on the flowers clutched in the blondes hands and the words that had accompanied them.

“For Itachi” Naruto had murmured, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Pink Camellia’s, Pink Carnations, White roses and White tulips… I thought they’d be fitting”

After a moment, Sasuke moved, stepping close to the fidgeting male. He wrapped one hand just under Naruto’s, gently holding the small bouquet, while his other hand moved up to cup a scarred cheek. “What do they mean?” He asked half-heartedly, more focused on the nervous flitter of blue eyes, and the slight flush spreading across tanned cheeks.

“Ahh well…” Naruto stuttered. “Pink Camellia’s generally mean your longing for someone, ano Pink carnations mean I’ll never forget you…”

The blonde paused, releasing the bouquet to Sasuke’s grip.

“Go on” Sasuke murmured, peering down slightly at the flustered male.

“Ahh… er right… White roses often mean, I miss you”

“And the Tulips?”

“White Tulips… stand for forgiveness”

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, chest a tangle of emotions. Perhaps, if it were any other day, and if this were any other person, he’d think his reaction silly, but in this moment, on the day of his aniki’s death, he couldn’t find it in himself to care for such things.

When he opened his eyes again, the nervous face of his barely-a-year boyfriend greeted him. He couldn’t help but smile, a real smile, not a smirk, or a small quirk of the corner of his lips, no. A real, tooth revealing smile that caused the nervousness on his boyfriend’s face to shift to one of both awe and delight.

Sasuke leant closer, breath mingling with Naruto’s as he gently brought his other hand, still wrapped carefully around the flowers, to rest on the other side of Naruto’s face.

“Thank you” He whispered, words filled with both sorrow and love;

 And then he leant closer, pressing his lips against the others, caressing and embracing and _feeling_ , and so, so happy to be cradling the blonde boy in his arms.

 

 

*

 

Naruto huffed as he moved the last box inside, placing it down gently on the kitchen counter. In the other room, he could hear Sasuke starting to unpack one of the boxes, most likely getting the bedroom ready for sleeping.

Wiping away the tablecloth neatly folded next to the package, Naruto opened the cardboard lid and started pulling out the contents inside. It was mostly filled with kitchenware, such as knives, forks, pots and pans, and finding a place for everything wasn’t too difficult. The cooking utensils hung up on a rack by the fridge, whilst the cutlery and chopsticks were tucked away in one of the draws.

He had just started packing the lower cupboards with baking trays when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He hummed happily, shoving the last of the tins away, then stood up, swivelling in Sasuke’s grip.

“Have you finished in the bedroom?” He asked, leaning back against the counter and placing his arms on Sasuke’s biceps. The raven nodded, glancing around at the still not-quite-finished Kitchen.

“Need any help in here?” He asked. “I mean, it’s me whose going to mostly be using it anyways, would be nice to know where everything is”

Naruto pouted at the teasing tone, playfully punching the other males shoulder. “Oi, don’t be a dick. I’m not that bad at cooking.” He flicked his fringe out of his face, grinning broadly up at his partner. “Go away and let me work”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, lips quirking into a small smile. The Uchiha leant forward, pressing his lips softly to the blondes, then pulled back completely, stalking of in the direction he’d come.

Naruto grinned happily, watching him go, a sense of belonging encompassing his frame.

 

*

 

Naruto paused in their apartment, taking in the red Camellia sitting beside his slippers. He slipped of his sandals and pushed his feet into the snug shoes, then bent down to pick up the flower.

He smiled, thumb caressing the soft petals. Slowly he walked further into the apartment, eyes raking the room until he caught the sight of another flower.

A forget-me-not, this time, sitting next to a singular Daisy. Pausing at the counter, and scooping up the flowers to nestle them alongside the Camellia, Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

He couldn’t think of any occasion coming up in their relationship that would cause this. Their anniversary wasn’t until next month, no birthdays or celebrations.

_(In the back of his head Kurama chuckled knowingly, half laughing at his Jinchuuriki obliviousness, half laughing at just how uncharacteristically romantic the Uchiha was being)_

Moving further into their apartment, Naruto moved through the open arch separating the kitchen and living room, and made his way over to the coffee table. Scooping up the flowers sat innocently on their sides.

A Lily, a Primrose and a Red Rose. Idly He noted down the meanings of each, as he had done with the other three. It caused a warm smile to lift his lips, and a happy blush to flush his cheeks, and yet through it all confusion still lay.

But he moved on, heart thumping in his chest as he made his way towards Sasuke’s presence. On his way, he collected a Yellow Tulip (His face turned an even darker shade of red at this) a Magenta Zinnia, and a Forsythia.

Forsythia’s stood for anticipation in the language of flowers, and Naruto sure was anticipating what awaited him. Sasuke had never bothered with flower’s, it wasn’t like him, so for him to go through all this trouble?

He stopped at their bedroom entrance, the door open halfway revealing two flowers sitting in the middle of their bed.

Naruto inhaled lightly then walked closer, pushing into the room, heart hammering loud and fast.

One orange blossom, bright and vibrant. Naruto’s eye’s widened, its meanings ricocheting throughout his head.

A quiet cough broke his thoughts, and he turned, surveying the nervous looking male ( _And when the hell was **Sasuke** ever nervous_?).

When he glanced upon the small velvet box clutched between pale fingers, his heart practically stopped. Everything slotted into place, the flowers, ten of them. The meaning to an Orange Blossom, dear lord.

He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, just stood there, eyes wide, as his boyfriend of three years slowly stepped up to him.

“Naruto?” A quiet voice asked. Sasuke didn’t need to go on, didn’t need to speak anymore, because Naruto knew, knew the question, and knew the answer.

“Yes” He whispered back, eyes stinging with unshed tears of joy. “God, yes, yes fuck yes, always”

Sasuke exhaled, the sound loud and harsh, and then arms were wrapping around him, engulfing him, and lips were pressed desperately onto his.

The flowers in his hand dropped to the floor but he ignored them, instead throwing his arms around the raven’s neck and melting into the kiss.

 

*

 

Naruto surveyed the stairs of the house, (That’s right, house, because he and Sasuke had finally moved out of that small apartment into something bigger) hands on hips, a thoughtful humming escaping sealed lips.

“Sasuke!” He finally called, nodding his head at his own brilliant plan that had come to mind. “Come here for a moment”

When Sasuke did meander his way towards the sound of his husband’s voice, he found the blonde standing on the first step of the stairs. The Jinchuuriki peered down at him, then pointed a finger to the bottom of the stairs.

“Stand there” He ordered, causing the Uchiha-Uzumaki to raise a dark eyebrow. Despite slightly confused, he did as he was told.

He looked up at the blonde, face unimpressed. “Now what?” He asked.

Instead of a verbally answering, Naruto grinned, leant down slightly and planted a kiss on his lips. Sasuke blinked in surprise, but responded in kind, brushing his tongue against the blondes bottom lip, earning him a lazy hum of appreciation.

After a moment of serenely kissing, Naruto pulled back, wet lips pulling into a smug grin.

“And, what was that all about?” Sasuke asked, hugging his arms around Naruto’s waist.

“You’re always the one who’s taller than me when we kiss” The blonde chuckled, pressing another kiss onto Sasuke’s lips. “So I thought I’d give it a try.”

“If you wanted to be taller, you only had to ask” Sasuke murmured, a mischievous grin tugging his lips. He swept his hands lower, cupping the top of the blonde’s thighs, and then he stepped back, pulling the blonde with him, causing him to wrap his legs around Sasuke’s waist to keep himself from falling.

The bubbling laughter that escaped Naruto’s lips, and the kisses that peppered his cheeks made Sasuke smile.

“Worth it?” He asked, once the blonde had calmed down from his kissing frenzy.

“Worth it” Naruto confirmed, then swooped down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Camellia’s - longing for you  
> Pink Carnations - I'll never forget you  
> White roses - I miss you, can also mean Innocence and Secrecy  
> White tulips - forgiveness  
> red Camellia - Your a Flame in my heart  
> Daisy - Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity  
> forget-me-not - True Love; Memories  
> Lily - Beauty  
> Primrose - I Can't Live Without You  
> Red Rose -Love, Respect (Single Full Bloom - I Love You; I Still Love You)  
> Yellow Tulip - There's Sunshine in Your Smile  
> Magenta Zinnia - Lasting Affection  
> Forsythia - anticipation   
> Orange Blossom -Innocence; Eternal Love; Marriage
> 
> Ten Flowers - Will you marry me
> 
> I hope I haven't got any of them wrong :)


	10. Naruto Can't Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was used from Someone-who-is-there's, rather fitting that the first and 10th chapter were both from he awesome headcannon's :3  
> My tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ So pop down and say hi! I'm always open to chat, and don't mind what its about ^O^  
> You can also pop by if you want to give any prompts or headcannons you'd like me to write, gimme all those sweet sweet prompts >:) 
> 
> This is short and i'm not 100% happy with how I ended it but ah well, I've kind gotten to posting whenever the creative gears start working. My mind is low-key set on creating a multi-chaptered fic and im trying to get some pieces plotwise togethor for it. It probably won't be a Naruto related one thou we shall see :)
> 
> Sorry for rambling, thanks so much for Your kudos's, comments and for simply visiting the fic :D

❀ Sasuke cooks for Naruto because the latter one can’t cook to save his own life. No, you don’t understand, Naruto is literally the worst cook in the history. Sasuke almost died once trying out one of his “creations.” 

* * *

 

“You should let me cook tomorrow night… you always do the cooking”

Sasuke paused, hanging a juicy slab of meat of the plate on the counter. He looked back at the food, placing it onto the plate, next to the assortment of vegetables and shook his head.

“Not in a million years, Dobe”

Behind him, his boyfriend of three years squawked in anger. “What the hell, I’m not that bad!”

The raven snorted in response. He then turned around, placing the plates on the table. “The last time you cooked, you almost killed me”

Naruto grumbled, picking up his chopstick and stabbing them at the food in front of him. “It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t realise you were allergic to peanuts”

Sasuke gave the blonde a blank stare, disbelieving at the males words. “Ah yes” He said, voice flat. “Because it was defiantly the food I have a mild allergy to, and not to under cooked meat and out of date vegetables that had me sent to the hospital”

Naruto at least had the decency to look ashamed. He rubbed his hand against the back of his head, laughing nervously. The habit had stuck with him through all these years, often reappearing when the blonde felt anxious, awkward or embarrassed. It was rather endearing, in Sasuke’s eye’s, and often caused a small amused smile to appear on its face, as it was doing now.

“Pfttt, whatever. So I’m not the best at cooking.” Naruto lowered his hands, fiddling with his chopsticks. “At least I can cook Ramen, and honestly that’s all I need”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he cut into the meat with his chopstick and lifted it to his mouth, savouring the flavour. Across him, Naruto did the same, humming in delight.

“For claiming Ramen is all you need in life, you sure do seem to enjoy my cooking”

The blonde looked up, a small grin on his face. “Can’t have you thinking I don’t appreciate your cooking” he sang, then placed another slice of meat into his mouth. “Ramen may be the food of the gods, but it doesn’t mean I can’t love your cooking too”

Sasuke shook his head at the innocent honesty to his boyfriend’s words, no matter how long he knew Naruto, Sasuke was sure he’d never get used to it.

“Shut up and eat, idiot” The Uchiha grumbled, burying the faint blush on his cheeks and the smile on his face with the newly acquired vegetables on his chopsticks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wanna add that someone legit put this fic in a recommendation list, and like omg? Thank you?? that's so freaken sweet and just, internet hugs to them I'm so happy rn and so glad people enjoy this :D


	11. Itachi the Iguana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, Hello Everyone :3  
> This one's kinda short itself, but that's mainly because i've been working on both the Gravity Falls Fic I started (whoop whoop) and a long-ass prompt based oneshot for this fic :D  
> If anyone's interest in the Gravity Falls fic, the Prologue is out already, and you can find it under this account :)
> 
> This prompt was taken from Someone-who-is-there's newest stash (Because yassss she put more up and i'm a very happy gurl) 
> 
> My tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ So come chat, or if you have any prompts or headcannon's you want to submit, i'd be delighted! I'm always looking for new things to write ^.^  
> Please comment what you think below, i'm always happy to hear any criticism or just to hear from you guys :D   
> Enjoy!

✿ Naruto is a dog person. Sasuke is a cat person. They fought over which pet they should buy. They ended up buying an iguana and named him Itachi. 

* * *

Naruto sucked on his front teeth, wriggling his toes into the soft pillows at the edge of their cough. He then sighed, the noise barely heard over the noise of the TV.

“For god’s sake, Dobe” Sasuke grumbled, glaring down at the blonde in his lap, remote held loosely in his hand. “That’s the fifth time you’ve sighed in the last ten minutes. What’s wrong?”

Naruto sighed again, earning him a sharp scowl, then turned onto his side, curling his legs up slightly. “I really want a dog” He mumbled, prodding Sasuke’s stomach idly. The Uchiha batted his finger away with his free hand, and lowered the TV volume.

“A dog…? Yeah, how about no”

The blonde scowled, pushing his up body up and repositioning himself so he sat straddling the Uchiha’s lap. “Please~” He whined, pouting slightly. “Dogs are the best!”

Sasuke scoffed, remote dropping on the couch and hands coming up, almost subconsciously, to wrap around the Jinchuuriki’s waist. “Not really” He replied, leaning back slightly. “How about a cat instead?”

The betrayed glare that Naruto sent him caused him to rolls his eyes, honestly, his boyfriend could be such a child sometimes. “What!” Said blonde squawked, pulling away to rest against Sasuke’s hands. “Cats are… mean, and anti-social… and they scratch you for no reason! Dogs are way better!”

“Just because Tora hated your guts, doesn’t mean all cats are like that.” The blonde harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke cut him off. “Besides, Dogs are annoying, they slobber everywhere, chew on everything, and you have to train them. If we get a pet, we get a cat”

“At least dogs show they love you” Naruto replied scathingly. “I refuse to live with a cat Sasuke”

“Yeah? Well I refuse to live with a mutt”

Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke, teeth bared in annoyance. “Yeah? Well you’re a mutt, dammit!”

The raven haired male rolled his eyes, batting away Naruto’s finger, for the second time that day, and pushing the blonde off of him. “Look, this is stupid. Why don’t we just go down to the pet store, we don’t have to get a Cat or Dog”

Naruto groaned from his forced position on the floor, flopping his head against the carpet. “But I want a dog~” He whined, puppy dogs eyes pulled to the max in his boyfriends direction.

Sasuke crossed his arms, turning away from Naruto. “Yeah, and if we get a pet, I’d want a cat. We’re just going to have to compromise”

The blonde huffed, pulling himself up. “Fine” he grouched, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s go then”

*

Sakura made her way into the Uchiha-Uzumaki residents, the spare key they’d given her shoved into her pocket. She smiled at the small vase of flowers sitting on the kitchen counter, grabbed herself a pair of slippers to wear _(they had forgotten to lay some out for her)_ , and waved at the Iguana lazily bathing in his tank.

Wait… what!?

Sakura backtracked, staring with wide eyes at the green scaled creature sitting in her teammate’s kitchen. The tank was situated on one of the larger shelves, innocently placed next to several cooking books gifted to the pair throughout the years.

“Naruto?” She called, panic rising in her as she held a staring contest with the reptile.

A thump, a curse, and then Naruto Uzumaki came jogging down the hallway, rubbing his elbow in pain. “What’s up, Sakura-chan?” He asked, blue eyes curious.

“What the hell is that” She asked, eyes still locked onto target.

For a moment, Naruto seemed confused. His head tilted, as he glanced in the direction she was gazing. “Ahhh” He murmured after a moment, gazing affectionately at the lounging lizard. “That’s Itachi”

Sakura choked, on what, she wasn’t sure, but she did so anyway. It took her a moment to compose herself, hand planted on her face, breath slightly wheezy. She knew she had gained a worried look through her reaction, she could feel ocean orbs burning into her frame.

Not that she cared.

No, no, she cared more for the fact there was a fucking Iguana… named Itachi, taking up space in her totally irresponsible teammates bloody kitchen.

“You’re going to kill it” She muttered, hand moving from her forehead to her temple, rubbing the growing headache she could feel coming gently. “The poor thing’s going to die”

“Hey!” Naruto yelped, indignation plastered on his face. “We’ll do no such thing, we’re not stupid, ya’know. We know how to look after something as simple as an animal”

“Why did you even buy it- you know what, I don’t even want to know” inhaling sharply, Sakura pushed her bangs out of her face, stepped forward and dragged the blonde into the Livingroom, pointedly ignoring the beady eyes of the curious lizard aimed in her direction. “Don’t come crying to me if one of you forgets to feed it, and DON’T think I’ll come round and do so when you guys are on missions”

“Don’t worry Sakura-chan” Naruto replied, voice bubbly and joyful. “Kakashi offered to do so”

A pause, a heavy exhale, and then…

“God, do I feel sorry for the poor thing”

 


	12. Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Another short little thing here ^o^  
> The next Chapter of my Gravity falls fic will be out this week if anyone's interested. I'm still working on the long-ass oneshot for SNS. Kinda debating whether to submit it as a separate entity to this or not, i'll see. 
> 
> I follow the tag 'Charcoal Skies and Heavy Hearts' on Tumblr, if anyone's interested :)  
> If you have any prompts or headcannon's you want to submit to me, my tumblr is http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ so please pop down to say hi.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Naruto paused at the doorway, eyes sweeping across the room to land on his husband. He sighed heavily, rubbing his temple, then walked forward, steps precise, eyes hard.

“Sasuke” He said quietly, resting to a stop at the edge of the desk. The raven didn’t look up, didn’t even seem to hear him, too immersed in his work; the work he felt he _needed_ to finish as soon as possible. Honestly though, it was just becoming a concern for his health. “Sasuke!” He said, this time louder, with more force.

The Uchiha stopped with his erratic writing, but didn’t look up. Instead he let out a questioning ‘Hn?’ that caused Naruto’s blood to boil. He darted his hand forward, grabbing the pen out of the others hand and holding it near his head.

“This has to stop” He hissed, voice tight, eyebrows drawn. He could feel a burn behind his eyes, and desperately tried to hold back. “You _can’t_ keep doing this… its… it’s not healthy! 

Dark eyes, disapproving stare, large weary sigh, not at the work, but _at him._ “Give it back” Sasuke replied, and Naruto wanted to punch him because his tone of voice was familiar to a mother reprimanding a child. He shook his head, biting his lip, out of anger, or the need to stiffly a sharp outburst, he wasn’t sure. “ _Give. It. Back_ ”

“No…” He stepped away, squeezing his eyes closed. “No! Dammit Sasuke, you can’t keep fucking doing this…”

“I _need_ to finish this Naruto, this is im-”

“You haven’t been home in three days” He cut him off, eyes flying open, hands balling at his waist, the pen cracking under his fist. “You haven’t been home in three fucking days, Sasuke. You barely sleep, and when you do, it’s on the couch in this bloody room. You haven’t _eaten_ , this isn’t healthy, this isn’t right!”

Sasuke sighed, standing up, moving around the desk, movement’s graceful and quiet. With every step forward that the Uchiha took, Naruto took one back. “Don’t do this” the low voice murmured, tone pleading. “Naruto” His name, a whisper, striking straight at his heart. “Please, don’t do this”

“D-don’t?” He laughed, the sound humourless. He could feel the burn becoming stronger, the pool of tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “Don’t be worried?”

His husband inhaled sharply, eye’s widening. His arm reach forward, robes slipping around his frame. “You’re crying” he spluttered, voice a blend of heartbreak and horror. He came closer, hands reaching for the now frozen blonde. “Don’t… you’re…”

Calloused pads ran immediately ran under his eyes the moment Sasuke reached him. Thumbs brushing away stray droplets. He leant in, taking in the other male’s warmth, fingers gripping the front of his robes. Arms wrapped around him, hands moving from his face, don’t to the small of his back.

“I-I know your Hokage” Naruto sniffled, tucking his chin over the others shoulder and closing his eyes, trying to quell anymore of his tears. “I know, god to I know, that this is important to you. This is about Itachi, about your _Clan._ I know, I really do, but… Sasuke they aren’t going anywhere” A deep inhale, arms tightening, head tilting slightly facing him more. “Don’t waste away like this; you have all the time in the world to do this so please… please… come home”

“Naruto, I…” Sasuke nuzzled his neck, breath tingling against his skin. “Okay… I’m sorry for worrying you”

Naruto gave a small wet chuckle, and buried his face down into the others shoulder. He smiled, small and light, and the feeling that had sunk heavy in his chest for the last few days, slowly disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt from http://imaginetheotp.tumblr.com/
> 
> The prompt itself was: Which one in your otp has no concern for their personal health and forgets to eat or sleep, and which one is always worried and lecturing the other about health and safety and not wanting to lose them over something stupid so just for the love of God will you please eat something it’s been 2 days
> 
> But this drabble was also based on my own headcannon that occasionally, when Sasuke gets really into something, he spends ages on it, often not looking after himself in the process. This of course makes Naruto worry the fuck out. This, of course, first cam about a little after Sasuke settled into being Hokage, where he spent days sorting out everything about his Clan and Itachi.   
> (I have a total love for Hokage Sasuke ngl)  
> If you have any comments or criticisms please pop them down in the comments! I'm always happy to hear what you guys think, Taa Taa!


	13. All Around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On some days there’s nothing but silence. An expansive void that surrounds him, clinging to his frame like the flickering rays of the moon’s light on a dark desolate night.
> 
> It burns his ears, clinches at his heart with a painful vigour. Makes his chest; his soul; his body tingle harshly with the cold reality that is regret.
> 
> On other’s, all he can hear is them. Their incessant chattering, the brush of their long unassuming black cloaks against the leaves tarnishing the dry forest floor. But never the sound of them breathing, never the slow stream of rise and fall that escapes his own lips in quiet, short bursts.
> 
> The dead can’t breathe, after all.

*****

 

 **My hands are searching for you**  
**My arms are outstretched towards you**  


*****

On some days there’s nothing but silence. An expansive void that surrounds him, clinging to his frame like the flickering rays of the moon’s light on a dark desolate night.

It burns his ears, clinches at his heart with a painful vigour. Makes his chest; his soul; _his body_ tingle harshly with the cold reality that is regret.

On other’s, all he can hear is _them_. Their incessant chattering, the brush of their long unassuming black cloaks against the leaves tarnishing the dry forest floor. But never the sound of them breathing, never the slow stream of rise and fall that escapes his own lips in quiet, short bursts.

The dead can’t breathe, after all.

Occasionally they’ll talk to him, or more at him, as he doesn’t bother responding; but most of the time it’s too each other. Idle topics blurring together, a background hum that brushes away the suffocating silence that shrouds him, but brings forth everything he tried so desperately to hide away, push down, eradicate into nothing but lingering broken shards.

Today’s one of those days. The crinkle of two extra feet crumbling the autumn leaves under foot, the murmur of familiar voices.

“It looks like it’ll rain soon” says one, the voice laced with indifference, an emotionless mask filled with cracks, if one knows where to look. Out of the corner of his eye, he absentmindedly notes how dark eye’s flicker from the sky, to his back. Grey pools shimmering with a rare touch of fondness. “Perhaps we should find shelter”

He wants to scream at the phantom, stab at him until his form turns to dust. There is no _we_. Only him, because _they don’t count, they’re nothing but his own delusion’s._

The other one chuckles, unaware of his thoughts that lash out, battering away at him like rain to a cliff face. The sound is slightly higher in pitch than the first, a melodic, bright sound bursting with amusement. “I doubt the bastard cares, besides-” A pause, the heavy feeling of eye’s staring into the back of his head. He resists the urge to turn around at snap at the male. He’s lasted two months without talking to either of them, he won’t falter now. “-it won’t be heavy, nor long. Nothing worth stopping for”

The first one hums thoughtfully, gaze focused on the bleary cloud filled sky once again. “Ahh… I guess your right”

And of course the second voice is right. The rain is cool and slick, but quick in both its approach and departure. It barely touches his thick cloak, sliding off of the material to patter on the floor and sink into the soil.

Throughout it all, he finds himself continuously having to bite down the urge to turn around and reach out, wrap pale fingers around the two of them. Pull them in and never let them go, sink into their heat and warm up the frigid feeling splitting his chest apart, piece by piece.

He resists, barely;

For if he does, it won’t be warmth that he’ll find.

The dead aren’t warm, after all.

*****

 

 **I feel you on my fingertips** **  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

 

*****

“You can’t keep going on like this” The first voice murmurs, concern lacing the low, bittersweet tone of his voice. “You need to rest, need to sleep. I know how stubborn you can be, but it’s not going to do you any good-”

“Shut it!” He cries, having enough of the timber voice streaming through the area. He swings around, sword out in a flash, eyes flashing red with rage. “You know nothing!”

His sword goes through empty air, and with the fading of the male, his anger of frustration drains away as well.

He sighs heavily, resisting the urge to call _him_ back, turns back around, and keeps walking.

The loneliness follows, stalking it’s now lonely prey with triumph.

Sasuke’s too tired to care. 

*****

 

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**

 

*****

Occasionally he’ll glance at the two, taking in their appearances. They look so lifelike, so thrumming with energy.

Naruto glows, as usual. A ball of trapped sunlight, always shining, even if his light occasionally dims. _(Mostly because of him, his mind supplies snidely)_

Itachi, on the other hand, is a cool ray of moonlight, the total opposite of his bubbly ex-teammate. Dark hair and pale skin, expression mostly devoid of life, apart from the rare quirking of his lips, in either a smile or a frown.

And yet, for all their differences appearance wise, Sasuke’s come to realise they’re rather similar in thought process.

They both wish… _wished_ for peace, both loyal to Konoha, willing to do anything to keep it safe.

And they both loved him unconditionally.

They still do love him unconditionally, he can see it when they think he’s not looking, in their eyes, their smiles, and their frowns.

He’s not used to such an open, honest display.

_Yet that doesn’t stop the kindling in his chest that the notions cause._

**_*_ **

 

**My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love me**

 

*****

Red.

It stains his hands, burrows under his fingernails, tattoos itself onto his skin, resurfacing when he least expects it.

No matter how long he spends scrubbing at his fingers, water from the nearby stream stretching up to his arms, splattering his clothing; the colour won’t drain.

In fact, it seems to grow. The harsh contact drawing his own blood to surface, droplets dripping into the thin body of liquid, causing small ripples to tarnish the clear flow.

He doesn’t stop though, even as a sharp sting races up his arm, a painful ache that only spurs him on, makes him try harder.

“Stop” a voice says behind him, small and scared. He feels a thrumming frigid presence at his back, watches out of the corner of his eye as a tanned unblemished hand reaches towards his own.

“Why?” He asks, long since given up in staying silent. “Why, why, why, why, why-”

 _“Please”_ The blonde whispers, tone strangled, similar to when he’s on the cusp on crying. “Stop hurting yourself like this?”

Staring down, he observes the way the blondes hands linger above his own, hesitant to touch him.

“Why should I?” He finally asks after a moment, tilting his head so he can observe the distraught blue eyes of the man he once loved. “Why-”

“Because I love you”

He squeezes his eyes shut, clenches his hands together. When he opens them again, the blonde has retreated, his aura of death further away, more bearable.

 _(He stops trying to clear his hands, for when he looks back the red is gone, the only thing left is his own bodies liquids peeking through small cuts and scratches littering his hands. As the days go on, he doesn’t think about the fact that the red never appears again, the thought, the possibility of his murderous hands wiped clean, is too good to be true)_ **  
**

*****

  
  
**Take my hand**  
**I give it to you**  
**Now you owe me**  
**All I am**

 

*****

His touch lingers, even after several hours. The hand that grabbed his shoulder imprinting on him, searing into his skin and burying itself into his nervous system.

Although icy, the polar grasp had been somewhat comforting.

He hated it, hated how it should have been wrong; unwanted, unneeded.

And yet, deep down, something inside of him cried out for it again, cried for the familiarity, for the memories it stirred inside him.

Slowly by slowly, he’d been hearing that voice. The voice of everything he’d buried, all the guilt and longing.

He wouldn’t let it surface, _couldn’t let it surface._

 _Couldn’t let either of them know, just how much he needed more of their burning, suffocating presence._ _  
_

*****

  
****_  
_**You said you would never leave me**  
**I believe you**

I believe

 

*****

“You left me” He screams, half-mad with grief and sorrow. He balls his fists, hands trembling by his side. He wants to punch them both, rip them apart, _climb inside them and never leave_. But he can’t, they’re both _dead all thanks to him_. He brought this torture upon himself, this hate filled love that courses through his veins like white hot fire. “Your both gone, what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do _now, huh?”_

What the fuck did they want from him? Did they linger only to remind him of what he destroyed, of the lives he quenched in his thirst for justice, _for revenge_? Did they stick around to watch him suffer the supposed ‘Curse of Hatred’ that ran rampant through their family?

But no, of course that wasn’t it. The look in their eyes as they gazed at him held no malicious intent, no glee at his torment.

Only love, and sadness.

Itachi tilts his head, dark hair pooling around his shoulders. “Otouto” He murmurs, voice nothing more than a whisper in the wind, a pleading song sinking into his quivering frame. “Let us go”

“I can’t! I fucking can’t-” his voice breaks as he drops to his knees, body heaving with wet sobs. He doesn’t move, and instead watches the two pairs of feet step closer. His words are a garbled mess, streaked with hiccups and deep inhales of breath. “-How can I let you both go, how the fuck do I do that Itachi. You’re everything! I love you, and you’re gone and I _killed_ you; killed you both. Oh f-fucking lord I killed you… Nii-san… Naruto”

Perhaps the desperate shake of his shoulders is supposed to make him feel better, shock him out of his hysteria. It only worsens it though, _because the tan hands shaking him are cold, frost covered fingertips seeping their edge into him, carving at his skin._

“Sasuke… please” His voice is scratching, pleading. It’s thick and wet and laced with pain and so very reminiscent to the last time they actually spoke in person. Hands card into his hair, larger than the blondes, covered in callouses and scars. “Sweetie… you need to let us go”

“I… b-but”

“We’ll always be here, Sasuke” Itachi again, words soothing. “But you can’t do this. Otouto, let us go, let your guilt go…”

“We forgive you Sasuke, now you just need to forgive yourself”

He doesn’t know if he can, doesn’t know if he wants too. He doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve the cold but loving hand caressing his hair, or the arms wrapped around him, holding him up.

He doesn’t know if he can forgive himself, but perhaps he can try.

Perhaps…

*****

  
  
**I can feel you all around me**  
**Thickening the air I'm breathing**  
**Holding on to what I'm feeling**  
**Savouring this heart that's healed**

 

 *****  
**_  
_** In the distance, he can see the bustling village of Konoha. It’s getting dark out, the mood perfect for a Festival. Bright lights bathe the walls, peering over the edges and lightly caressing the surrounding trees.

Sasuke Uchiha looks upon it all, worn cloak billowing around him, swayed by the light breeze sweeping through the air. He inhales deeply, savouring the fresh, cool scent of the air around him, and steps forward.

He pauses at the entrance, miss-matched eyes glancing at the symbol resting above him, like a looming eye staring into his soul, judging everything he is, everything he was, and everything he will ever come to be.

For a moment, standing on the border between the stretching wilderness and the hidden village he once called home, Sasuke thinks he feels them. Shoulder’s pressing against his, hands curling around his own, warm and weighted. Blonde hair wisps around his cheek, falling onto his shoulder messily. On his other side, the teasing touch of a forehead pressing near his ear, a soothing hum escaping thin smiling lips.

He closes his eyes, not caring if anyone looks upon him in this moment, taking a moment to revel in the lingering whispers of love echoing in his ears.

When he opens them, the weights are gone, touches fading away.

But the warmth in his heart, doesn’t leave him. It’s an anchor, an immortal confirmation that spurs him on.

But most of all, it’s his saviour.

After all, nothing fights of loneliness better than the echoing whispers of the two men he can happily call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i'm so sorry it took me so long to post this, shame on me. Shame on my family. Shame on my cow.  
> If you want to come yell at me for not posting sooner, post or prompt or simply chat, here's my tumblr: http://dancing-rainbow-llamas.tumblr.com/ :D  
> This fic was inspired by David Crowder band's cover of flyleaf's All around me. The version for it is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ob7E7kcpK4
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please comment your thoughts, I love reading them.  
> Also thank you so much for over 50 kudos's! That's so sweet of you all, your all stars!


End file.
